In the last year, NIH developed an analytical framework and proposals for a research program to assist DOL/OASP in developing predictive analytics, conducting research and developing policy initiatives to better the safety and health and economic well-being of all American workers, including workers with disabilities. The resulting framework was designed to (1) Facilitate deeper understanding of state and local policy environments affecting DOL programmatic initiatives, and how these environments differ within the national context; (2) Develop more focused explanations and theoretical models for variations across and within state and local sectors, including how organizations and individuals interact strategically in different institutional contexts and how these interactions affect DOL programs, policy initiatives, and outcomes; and (3) Facilitate independent analysis of these strategic interactions using the latest evidence-based analytical and numerical methods, from the fields of mathematics, statistics, economics, medicine, and data science. In addition, the plan outlined a model for a research program that OASP may leverage to obtain rigorous theoretical and empirical research to assist in: (1) The development of strategic policy priorities; (2) The planning and implementation of policy initiatives that support DOL program priorities; and (3) The development and coordination of new programs that better the safety and health and economic well-being of all American workers, including workers with disabilities. NIH delivered the research plan to DOL/OASP in the summer of 2015. There are currently no plans for additional collaboration between the offices.